


Turn of the Tides

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronically ill character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC’s just for background characters, OOC, Soulmates, Torture, alternative universe, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Let me tell you a story of how a Pirate left everything behind for a Spy who had been ordered to kill his entire crew.A spy who so happened to also be, his Soulmate.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Follow me on all the things!

Stealthing through the shadows, Green eyes silently watched as sailors went about their business.  
The Alliance Spymaster had been given a mission to exterminate the entirety of The Red Sail Pirates, a new group of troublemakers who had been exporting Azerite under the noses of both the Alliance and the Horde. 

The mission had come from the Shadowblade, given specifically to Shaw for his skill and ease of discretion. Making an entire Pirate ship and its crew disappear was an almost impossible task given to most any other Rogue. 

Silently pulling out his dagger, Shaw poised to strike out at his next victim.  
He’d already made six of the crew members disappear.  
The mission was based on waiting for the right moment to give way.  
A long waiting game.

Lifting the dagger slightly, Shaw shifted forward as an Orc carrying a large barrel began to grow closer.  
Once she was in his reach, the Spy could grab her and elimite yet another threat under the cloak of shadow. 

Shaw readied himself to strike, eying the orc as she walked closer, closer, and finally...  
Before any further action could be made by the Redhead, Cold steel met his back, followed by the barrel of a gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, mate.“ Airily spoke a voice from behind the crouched assassin.

Shaw tensed, letting the metal slightly pierce his leather armor.  
He’d been caught.  
Inhaling deeply, Mathias let his years of experience wash over him before exhaling back out.

The mission was not yet compromised.

“How about you and I take a little walk, aye?” Asked the voice again, humor laced effortlessly in the man's voice. 

“And if I refuse?” Shaw asked, turning slightly to try and catch a glimpse of his capture. All he could see from the position he was being held was a flash of long brown hair over a broad, leather clad shoulder. 

“Then you’d be straight up forfeiting that life of yours, mate.” The gun was pushed into his back harsher. “So let’s walk, shall we?” 

Relenting, Mathias let the man lead him from behind.  
A dueling fight in the crowded area they had been in would not end well, it would compromise his position, and end in a harsher capture,  
The spymaster had gotten out of tighter situations in the past, this was simply part of the waiting game.  
———  
The man directed him across the ship's deck and into a smaller room lined with prison cells.  
He was then roughly shoved into one of the large cages in the back of the cell hold, the door then quickly shutting behind him.  
Locking him in place.

The brunette was still there, however now Shaw could see him for his entirety.  
The man was handsome in his own right, long brown hair over his right shoulder, tied up in a loose ribbon. Well groomed Facial hair covered the man's upper lip and chin. He was well built with a muscular frame, covered by a leather duster. The cutlass and pistol that had previously been pointed to the Spy’s back were now strapped to the man's hips. 

For a Pirate, he was reasonably put together, in Shaw’s opinion.  
——-  
“So who are ya, mate? And what are ya doing here?” The brunette asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tilting his head, Shaw looked the man over before deciding on his answer.  
“It is none of your business.” 

The brunette’s eyes widened, momentary shock passing over his face, before returning to an amused expression. A bemused chuckle leaving his lips. 

“Oh you’re a feisty one, eh? Alrighty then, take off the mask, let’s get a good look at ya.” 

Mathias leaned forward, locking eyes with the brunette.  
“Make Me.” Each word was spoken with deep emphasis and finished off by an eyebrow raised in defiance. 

“Cheeky.”  
The brunette turned to look out of the small room. He then waved a hand, encouraging someone to come to his aid before calling out to whoever he’d gained the attention of.  
“Gear, Shake him up, will you?”  
A large dark skinned orc with long white braids hanging down his chest, walked forward to the cell, a large hand flung open the door effortlessly, before making his way inside.

“.....Fuck.” Whispered the spy before the mask was ripped from his face. The larger being than set to remove any weapons or poisons that had been concealed on his person.

When confident he’d gotten it all, Gear walked out from the cage and dropped everything into a small bucket beside the brunette.  
“All done.” Mumbled The orc before he left the room, leaving the two humans alone once more.

“Had a lot of stuff on ya, aye mate?” 

Shaw chose not to answer, mentality going over what the Orc had and had not taken from him.  
He still had a few daggers and a single Vial of poison that had not been found.  
Beyond that there was nothing left for the spy to use. 

He would have to make do with three small daggers and a single use poison vial until he was able to get back the confiscated gear. 

“Not much of a talker, aye? That’s fine, I’ll do the talkin for us both then.”  
The brunette flashed a large smile In Mathias’s direction, causing the redhead to bristle in annoyance.

So his capture was arrogant.  
Great.

“So I’m guessing you’re the reason our crew have been disappearing, but the question is, why?”  
Shaw glared at his capture, refusing to answer his questions and compromise himself or the mission.

“Someone sent you, but who?” Stroking his hand over his face the brunette seemed to contemplate his own questions.

“Someone with money I bet, you look an expensive hire.” The man gestured to Shaw’s blue and golden armor.  
“That armor of yours reminds me of somethin, can’t quite place it tho.” The brunette stood to his full height, his arms crossing over his chest with one hand propped under his chin, scratching absentmindedly.  
“If you’re not gonna talk to me, mate... They've got others on this ship, who’ll be a lot more harsher than I.”

An almost regretful look crossed the brunette’s face before he turned, capturing Shaw’s green eyes in his gaze.  
“Sure you don’t wanna give up some information?” 

Despite the almost compassion laced in his voice, Shaw knew better then to simply trust anyone who acted as though they cared.

“You may as well start the tourture now, I will not be telling you anything.”

Sighing the brunette’s arms and shoulders slumped to his side, a frown crossing over his features.  
“So be it, I guess.” 

The pirate left the room after that, giving the captured man one last glance before leaving the Spy alone in his cell. Awaiting whatever was next for him on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues and a spy bleeds.

“Fairwind!! Get your ass in here!” Bellowed a voice so gruff that it sounded like sandpaper on the air. 

Sighing, Flynn stood from the spot he had been occupying. After working various jobs around the ship he’d grown an appetite, he’d just been waiting for the crew to finish up his request before going back in to grab his food and chow down. However it seemed the Captain had other plans for the Quartermaster.  
Shooting his kitchen crew an apologetic smile, the brunette made his way to the Captain’s office.

Food would have to wait.  
——  
The office itself was a small tucked away room on the main deck of the ship. Inside was jam packed with furniture, stolen treasure, and random oddities Captain’ Nix would pick up on his adventures. 

Nix was a very large man with long curly lack hair that hadn’t been washed in light knows how long. The man always wore astonishingly gaudy clothing accompanied by gold and silver jewelry everywhere he could add it. His eyes were cloudy with greed and his beard proved that fact by being decorated with gems and valuables found along the way. 

With his appearance being a lot to take in, his personality was even more difficult to handle.  
Brahs and unwilling to compromise The Red Sails Captain had quickly become one of the more feared Captains in the pirate circle.

“You called me, Sir?” Inquired the brunette, after shutting the office door behind himself for a sense of privacy with his Captain.  
Crossing his decorated hands over his desk, Nix nodded in affirmation to the brunette.  
“Aye, Onyx and Gear be having trouble getting anything out of that stole away you found the other day. They’ve even bloodied his back with a few rounds of lashings.”

Unable to surpass the sharp inhale of breath, Flynn attempted to play it off as a coughing fit, mentally berating himself. He couldn’t show sympathy for the prisoner in front of his captain.

From the moment he’d seen the stole away without the mask that had been covering most of his defined features, the pirate was smitten.  
He’d tried to ignore the nagging regret at leaving the man to his crew, throwing himself into work and odd jobs around the ship.  
Yet the guilt settled in his stomach like a weighted rock.

The mention of how severe his interrogation had gotten only worsened that guilt. Even with the declaration that the man hadn’t cracked despite the pain.  
That only meant he was strong willed, not immune to the agony he must be in currently.

“Tough shell that one, aye. Uh, what do you suppose we do about him, sir?”  
Regaining his composure, Flynn returned to the role he simply had to play as quartermaster of this ship. In other words: Listen to his captain’s orders and try to not fall for the prisoner who had been killing their crew. 

“I want you to go back down there, and make him talk.” Nix slammed his large hands down on his desk. “I want that coward squealing like a gutted pig, you got it?” The Captain glared daggers into his trusted hand until he was given an indication of understanding.

Gulping down the guilt and regret, Flynn nodded his head. He understood his orders perfectly.  
Get the information, with any means necessary.  
Then dispose of the prisoner.

In the past when the other two hadn’t been able to garner information from captives, he’d be thrown in to do so instead.  
Flynn’s mix of smooth talking and knowledge of what hurts the most while under the scrutiny of captivity and fear of death, had mingled beautifully in wake of getting those unfortunate souls to talk.

Did he enjoy doing any of it?  
No, absolutely not.  
However, if you didn’t have loyalty and trust in your Captain, then what is there to base a crew's foundation on? 

Flynn had been on many different ships over the years, some worse off than others in various ways. This one just so happened to be the most gruesome he'd experienced.  
Ironically it was also the ship he’d moved up the ranks on the fastest. Quickly making Quartermaster status under a few months after proving his dedication and loyalty over the previous hand who had been demoted for mouthing off to the Captain. 

Even more ironic was the fact that the brunette was ever searching for an easy escape, or new crew to transfer onto, despite his loyalty and status with the Red Sails. 

“It will be done sir.” Begrudgingly, Flynn spoke his promise to the older man who grinned a disgustingly broken toothed smile in return.

“You see that it is. I trust you, boy.”  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the office before the black haired man pointed to the closed door. “Now, go on and get to it!” Shouted Nix, startling Flynn into quickly exiting his superiors office and making his way to the decks below, specifically the interrogation room.  
———-¥———  
“This would all be over if you would just talk.” Urged a blue skinned elf with long purple hair tied back in a knot. A scar crossed over her face beginning at the eye and stopping below her lip. Her eyes were a cold blue showing no sympathy or kindness.

Sagging against the binds that held him to the wall, Shaw glared up at the elven woman. 

“Fuck you.” The words were spat out before the elf’s fist collided with the Spy’s jaw. 

“You are not helping yourself here,” She snarled back, before her toned arms crossed over themselves in front of her. A seemingly permanent glare deepening across her face.  
The frustration made clear by the stance and posture of her body.

Blood, wounds, and bruises coated the Spy’s skin yet not a single word left his mouth. Not even with the harsh sting of a whip connected with his back multiple times.  
He’d been through far worse interrogations, and far worse torture sessions.  
In all his years of work, the Spymaster had seen and experienced more than the average human would be able to handle. 

These pirates were amateurs for all Shaw was concerned. 

Not to mention, every SI:7 agent was trained to prefer death over revealing any information.

“How’s it going down here, Onyx?” Suddenly a familiar voice spoke from where the steps down were laid downward. 

Glancing over, the captured spy could see the slightly illuminated form of the brunette who had first found him in the shadows. The sun from above the ship glowed in through the open door as the man walked down too where the two other beings were.

It had been a few days since he’d left Shaw to be interrogated. 

“Awful, he won’t talk. Won’t say a damn thing.” The elf kicked at Shaw’s leg, glaring down at the spy. 

Mathias simply grunted I’m annoyance and pain.  
He would not give her any pleasure from his current state.

“Hey now, don’t kick a man while he’s down.”  
The man stopped talking, Humming almost contemplative before he spoke once more.  
“Hard will this one, eh? How about I take over for a while, give you a break, aye?” The brunette inquired, his hand resting on the elf’s shoulder.

The hand was quickly shrugged off as the elven woman stomped past the brunette and up the creaking wooden steps. Finishing off her exit by slamming the door shut that had been left open at the top of the stairs.  
Effectively leaving the two men alone in the lower deck.

“So I hear you’re giving my crew mates some trouble.”  
Crouching down the brunette looked directly into the spy’s green eyes.  
“Not saying anything, even with them whaling on ya. You’re a pretty tough one.” 

“Your men are ill equipped.” Shaw stated bluntly, looking up to meet the gaze of the pirate.  
“Or you’re just that good at what ya do. Some kinda hired assassin I’d wager.” The pirate finished with a look of challenge, waiting for shaw to answer his question in whatever way he’d choose. Lying or the truth.  
Either way, it was obvious Shaw was beyond skilled.  
——  
As the brunette had been talking, between his distraction with the elf who had left and his mission to get information from Mathias, he seemed to not have truly paid much attention to the Spy’s hands.  
Slowly he had been working the screws out of the shackles he’d been locked in. The bolts were already loose once they were placed around his wrists, all Shaw had to do was be patient and slowly twist his fingers over the main screw holding the two metal pieces together.

Once it was loose enough, he’d be able to strike, breaking free of the cuffs and pulling a sharpened knife on his captures. 

Inclining his head so strands of red hair fell over piercing green eyes, Shaw smirked knowingly.“You could say that, yes.” 

Swiftly the lithe spy broke free of his shackles, while simultaneously pulling out one of the remaining hidden blades in his free hand. 

All in an equally swift motion of dule actions, before slamming the brunette up against the nearest wall and finally lifting the blade against the pirate’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Momentarily stunned, Flynn allowed himself to be shoved harshly against the wooden wall of the creaking ship.   
He couldn’t help but feel a streak of impressive awe at the shorter man's fast and agile movements. 

The redhead was trained in this field for sure, no doubts about it. 

“Whoa, whoa, there Mate.” Flynn attempted to ease the situation, while stealthily pulling out a discrete knife of his own. Careful to not be noticed by the observant eyes of the assassin.  
Once in hand, the brunette shifted his position minutely enough to hold the knife against the once prisoners side, pressing in enough for the other man to feel its presence.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Challenged the pirate, echoing his first spoken words to the redhead.   
Feeling the knife at his side didn’t deter Shaw from his advances, he was already beaten and bloody. What were a few more wounds?

Moving position Shaw sent to knock the dagger from the man's hand.  
The pirate blocked his action, moving to strike somewhere on the spy.  
Mathias blocked that strike, inwardly impressed with the brunette’s fighting.  
Soon the two were blocking and attempting to strike back at one another, their dueling actions growing more heated by the minute.  
Each man looking for the other to slip in some way as they danced around each other and the room, attempting to eliminate the immediate threat. 

Shaw left an accidental opening to the other man by leaving his left arm and side open for a split second.  
That was enough advantage for Flynn to grab hold of Shaw’s arm, twisting it behind his back and finally shove the spy down to the ground. His boot pressed down onto the small of the other man's back, careful to not put pressure on the lashing wounds across the expanse of skin. 

Flynn didn’t actually want to hurt the other man. 

The steel of his sword was carefully pressed against the Spy’s neck in replication of the redhead's threat. 

On the ground, Mathias regained his breath while conjuring a new plan of attack before his neck was split open by the man holding him down.  
His muscles and body ached from the torture and his chronic pain combined.  
Unfortunately the pirate was good, he’d have to be quick and precise so as to not compromise the entire mission by his own bodily malfunctions. 

“Listen mate, I actually don’t wanna fight ya.” Flynn took a step back, blade still grasped in his hand for protection. “Alright?”

Carefully, Mathias stood, eyeing the pirate and his blade with distrust.

“If that is true, then what do you plan on doing now?”   
Shaw gripped his knife tightly Watching the other man close for any sign of strike.  
The mission was to eliminate the entire crew, so why he was stalling on killing the man before him was beyond the spy’s knowledge. 

It would be so easy, even with the brunette’s obvious skill. 

He was good looking, yes. However he was also cocky, arrogant, and a member of the current most dangerous pirate crew.  
He was a threat. 

“Well to be honest, mate… I was thinking we’d jump in an escape boat and shove off. Can certainly go our separate ways once we’re far enough from this light forsaken ship.” 

That surprised the spymaster.  
So the other man didn’t want to be a part of this ship?  
Interesting.

“You want off of this ship?” Inclining his head to the side, piercing green eyes watched the other man for any signs of deceit. “Why is that exactly?” 

Exasperated with a flare of gloved hands, the brunette gestured around them.   
“This ship. I wasn’t even supposed to be a part of it, mate. I got mixed up with the crew I was joining a few months back. Ended up here with the Red Sails instead of the Ember Crooks. I don’t actually want to be here.” 

The Ember Crooks we’re still a widely known rung of pirates, however they were significantly less dangerous as far as threat level went. For now.

Shaw carefully took in the other man's words, turning them over in his mind. The words seemed to hold truth. Shaw was an expert at seeing through people’s lies, he knew what to look for and found very little of it in the brunette’s tale.

Sighing to himself, Mathias sheathed his blade.  
“So what’s your name then? Or shall I call you Pretty Boy?” Sarcasm dripped off the Spy’s words, his green eyes carefully watching the other man.

“Well I certainly won’t oppose, but my given name is actually Flynn Fairwind.” Holding out a hand to the spy, The brunette grinned widely. The smile reached his blue eyes in sparkling emotion.

Shaw took the gloved hand in his own to shake.  
“Shaw, Mathias Shaw.”   
Blue eyes widened meeting piercing green.   
The pirate’s hand stalling in the shake. 

“Uh… you mean, Thee Mathias Shaw? SI:7 leader….. Mathias Shaw.” Gulping, Flynn watched as the redhead nodded in affirmation, a slow eerily decisive nod.   
“You have heard of me, then?”

“...Aye, there've been stories and such in the crowds I’ve ran with. Nothing much but enough detail to make any sane man fear your name.”   
Chuckling low, Mathias drew his own hand back from the pirate.  
“Good, as is wise. Now, If you’ll excuse me, I have a mission to complete.” Mathias moved to walk past the taller, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest, keeping him back from the stairs.

Shooting a glare up at the brunette, Mathias tilted his head to the side in question of the other man's actions.

“What exactly is your mission, mate?” Inquired Flynn, 

“That’s classified.” 

“Oh come off it! We’re on the same page, you and I. Let me help you.” Moving around to stand behind the shorter man, Flynn just barely ran a finger over the edge of one of Mathias’s wounds.  
Causing the spy to jump and turn round to glare harsher at the pirate.   
“Plus, you’re injured. Very badly at that. You could use someone watching your back… literally.” 

Inhaling deeply Mathias closed his eyes to will down the aggravation and annoyance building inside his chest. 

The question of why he was allowing this man to live rang out once more.   
No true answer was found however, and so the spymaster relented to Flynn’s request. 

“Fine. If you simply can not wait for me to complete my mission before jumping ship, I will allow your aid. Only if you stay where I can see you at all times.” 

The brunette’s face broke out once more into a toothy grin. “Cross my heart!” 

Shaking his head, Mathias sighed. “Whatever you say, Fairwind. Let’s get started.” Moving forward, the redhead began to carefully climb the steps until he was stopped three steps up, by a hand gripped tightly around his wrist.  
“What, is it now Fairwind?” Green eyes met blue in a mix of annoyance and interest.

“You never did tell me the mission, Mate.” Flynn pointed an accusing finger towards the spy. 

“Isn’t it obviously? The mission is to dispose of everyone on this ship, and make the evidence disappear.” Tugging his hand away from the pirate, Shaw went back to climbing the steps.

“Well then…” Flynn allowed a moment's pause for the mission to settle into his mind before rushing up the steps behind the spy, reaching forward to open the door for the shorter man. “I do suppose we best get to it. Aye, Mattie?” 

“It is in your best interest to not call me that.” Muttered Mathias before pushing through the wooden door and out onto the main deck of the ship.   
Weapons ready for the first unfortunate crew member to cross his path. 

“Oh my... suppose we’re starting right away!” Quickly Flynn was out the door and at the spymaster’s side   
——-  
Before Proceeding with the mission, Mathias returned his gear to himself while the brunette kept watch.  
Once the spy was effectively geared, the two men wiped the boat clean of its crew.

Shaw stealthing behind unsuspecting targets while Flynn talked his ex crew into the distraction.   
Even when the two had been surrounded, they fought well together, keeping watch of each other’s blindsides and vulnerabilities. 

After the dust settled, the crew was dead. Bodies littered all around the ship, high and low. No survivors were left, even the Captain had been run through by his own trusted ex Quartermaster. 

No survivors, except Flynn himself.

Quickly as if sensing one another’s next actions, both Mathias and Flynn drew their daggers. Each directing their blade at the other man's vital organs.   
Shaw’s blade rested over Flynn’s heart, while Flynns blade laid against Shaw’s neck.

The tension grew thick as both men awaited the other's next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fate has brought us together again. Well, actually, buried treasure and pirates brought us together." - Kermit the Frog as Captain Abraham Smollet, Muppet Treasure Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at chapter summaries >~<
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Follow me on my socials!

“So, Just like that?” Mathias asked despite the blade pressed against his throat in warning.

“Oh don’t give me that betrayal speal, Mattie. You and your gorgeous eyes said it yourself, the mission was to rid The Red Sails of its crew and ship alike. I happen to be the last member alive.”   
Flynn gestured to the dagger against his chest.  
“Meaning, you'd have to rob the world of my glorious presence, as you seem intent on doing now.” 

Mathias scoffed both for the comment on his eyes and the pirate’s logical rationality of their situation.   
Beyond good looks and expert skill, the man had a good head on his shoulders. Despite what he seemed to allow most to initially see. 

“While you are correct on what my mission details were, you fail to realize that I have already disposed of the final Red Sails crew mate.” 

Flynn’s browns drew together in confusion, his grip on the dagger loosening giving Shaw an escape.  
The spy quickly moved back some feet from the brunette, his dagger still in hand. 

“What do you mean you disposed of the last crew member? I’m standing right here, Mate!” 

Mathias allowed a smile to cross over his face.  
“Well yes, you are standing right there. However you have already denounced your allegiance to this crew. Your very own sword is what took your Captain's life. Therefore, I have already completed half of my mission.” 

Mathias took a few bold steps forward, one of his hands moving to grip onto Flynn’s coat. The other hand sheathed his dagger.   
“Plus, it would be a shame to terminate someone of your skill set, you could prove useful.” A smirk passed over the redhead's face.

“Oh… oh my.” Flynn grinned down at the spy, quickly putting his blade back in its hidden sheath.   
“You are a wily one arent you?” 

“I have been called worse.” 

The pirate’s grin took on a more flirtatious note.  
“Oh I’m sure, Spymaster.”   
A momentary pause of tension passed between the two once more, this time more heated than before.

Breaking the tension Shaw moved away from the pirate and over to the steering. He then steered the ship's course in the direction of a large rock formation not too distant from the wooden vessel. 

“What are ya doing, Mattie!” Frantically Flynn rushed up to the spy’s side, attempting to fix course. However Shaw stopped him.

“The second half of the mission is to dispose of the evidence, remember?” Sighing Mathias looked up into the pirates eyes. “Now, if you don’t wish to be fish food, I suggest we leave.” 

“There’s an escape boat just off the side of the ship, we can take it and set sail?” Offered the brunette.

“Very good, let's get moving.” Mathias began to walk forward but then stopped, turning to look at the pirate in the eyes once more. “And do stop calling me that.”   
The spy then continued his path to the escape boat.

“Sorry, Mate.” Flynn mumbled before going to Shaw’s side to assist in retrieving the boat and setting sail.   
——-  
Once in motion to their destination, the brunette leaned over to his newfound companion. “So… Stormwind is it?” 

“Yes, that is our destination.” Mathias confirmed without looking at the other man.

“Fancy. I’ve only heard tales of The Great Alliance city!”   
Flynn uttered almost whimsical as he rowed their small boat forward.

“It is a beautiful sight. Once there I will find you a boarding for the night until I can get you transportation to wherever you wish to go.” 

“My only question, Mate, why help a random scruffy pirate?” Flynn stopped his rowing to look to Mathias, genuine curiosity passing over his face with such intensity Mathias couldn’t keep his eyes on the brunette.

Sighing softly, Shaw looked off into the sea. “Truthfully I’m not sure… you are the first person I’ve spared despite my mission telling me to do otherwise.”

“Even with the loophole, you would have-“

“Yes, even with what you told me, I would have killed you. It is my job to not trust people, to eliminate a threat and to listen to orders.”   
A frustrated sigh left the spy as he shifted to relieve the pain spreading over his shoulders and back. The wounds would require treatment upon the immediate arrival to Stormwind.   
“I don’t know why, and I’m going against everything that has been trained into me for years…“ Trailing off the spy kept the rest of his confusing thoughts for himself.

“Well, Mattie… I do appreciate it. I hope you know that.”

Nodding, Mathias let the nickname slide, his mind too busy trying to solve the mystery of why Flynn Fairwind affected him in such a way.

Carefully Flynn let the boat stall, Setting the Oars to the side as he moved behind Shaw, his eyes gazing guiltily at the mangled mess his crew had left.

While the redhead was lost in his mind, the brunette sat behind him, tugging the FirstAid kit to his lap.  
“Alright, Mate. I’m gonna try and patch this up.” 

Before Flynn could lay a hand in the spy, he jerked away, glaring daggers into the pirate. “Respectfully, Don’t touch me.”

Groaning loudly the taller man gave a half hearted glare back to Shaw after rolling his eyes.  
“Mathias, you’re bleeding everywhere and we won’t be at your city for hours. If you don’t let me patch you up…Well, how about you be a good little spy and let me-” Flynn trailed off as the redhead turned back around wordlessly, allowing the other man to tend to his injuries.

Facing away from the brunette, Flynn couldn’t see the rising flush that had fell over the spymaster’s face at his words.

“They really went to town on ya, huh?” Mumbled the pirate as he went about first aid.

“I’ve had worse.” 

Chuckling low, Flynn laid a hand on the spy’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure, Mate.” 

Silence fell between the two as the brunette worked.  
Eventually the wounds were stitched up and the small boat set sail once more.

“You’re good with your hands.” Observed the spy once his companion was finished.

Almost immediately did he regret his wording as a wide grin spread over the brunette’s face. “Oh you don’t know the half of it, Mate.”

Mathias simply groaned, looking away from the pirate as another flush crept upwards from his neck.   
———  
As night grew on, sleep took over the spymaster. His eyes grew heavy as the sky turned dark with a star covered veil. 

Slowly his body weight leaned left, fully being supported by Flynn.

A gentle comfort fell over the air as the pirate looked down at the sleeping spymaster. 

“You deserve some rest, Mattie. I’m sure you’ve run yourself ragged.” He mumbled quietly. Carefully Flynn maneuvered so he could still move the boat, but also allow the spy to sleep. 

As luck would have it however, Shaw was not meant to sleep long as a harsh rock in the water jostled the boat effectively waking the spymaster.

Mathias pulled away from the brunette harshly, a deep intake a breath the only response given as green eyes looked around for answers before settling once more on Flynn. 

“I… I apologize.” Never had the spy fallen asleep in unknown territory as this.  
He’d left himself completely open for Flynn to take any advantage he’d wanted. Somewhere in the subconscious of his mind he felt comfortable with the other man, and that was the most dangerous feeling. 

A gentle hand laid on the spy’s furthest shoulder before pulling him back to the spot he’d be previously leaning on and before the redhead could protest, Flynn spoke.

“No apologies needed, and you can go right back to sleep, Mate. I’ll keep watch.” 

Mathias tensed in the other man's hold.  
“I can not allow myself to become defenseless.” 

To that statement the pirate laughed before looking down into piercing green eyes.  
“Oh Mattie, if I was going to hurt ya I’d have already done so a few times over. You’re not on your best game, now are ya?” Sealing his words with a wink and a grin.

Mathias said nothing for a long time, stuck in the truth of the pirates words and the mixed feelings over being called by a long since dead nickname.

“Fine.”

The grin on Flynn’s face spread into a full smile.  
“Good, you get some rest, you deserve it.” 

Shaw huffed softly before settling into the other man, mixed feelings swirling as he slowly nodded off, despite the years of training against leaving such a vulnerable opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.“  
> Audrey Hepburn

After the long hours on sea drug on, and Flynn was able to rest for a while after Shaw woke, the tall structures of Stormwind city were finally in sight. 

The small boat was then left at the docs, as the two men climbed out onto stable land. Both a little unsteady on their feet after so long sitting in such a small boat. 

Wide blue eyes looked on in astonishment as they took in the entirety of Stormwind. “Amazing…” Mumbled the Pirate in awe.

“It gets better from higher up.” 

“Wha-?” Turning to look at Shaw, Flynn was met with the sight of the Spy having just sat atop a large gryphon, similar to a gryphon he’d known back home.

“We’ll be flying over to Old Town, where SI:7 is located. I must stop in with a healer there. Afterwards, I can attend to you. Now get on behind me.” 

Slowly Flynn walked up, apprehension evident. He’d rode on GaleHeart with Taelia many times before. This bird was significantly bigger and less fluffy than his friend's companion.

He’d also never rode with the girl when her back was injured. 

“Why are you stalling? Have you never rode a Gryphon?” 

“Oh I have, I have. I just... I don’t want to bump your injuries.” Blue eyes looked over his quick patchwork job of the spy’s back.

“It’s fine, your pressure won’t hurt me anymore than I already am, and I’ll be healed as soon as we land in old town.” 

Carefully Flynn climbed up behind the shorter man, his arms gently winding around the spy’s waist. 

Once the brunette was settled, the gryphon took flight startling a yelp from Flynn who quickly tightened his grip on Shaw. 

“Careful.” Cheekily Mathias quipped at the man clinging to him for dear life.

“Excuse me! I didn’t expect it to take off so bloody fast!” Defended the pirate almost ruefully.

Chuckling Mathias slowed the gryphon down before they were hovering in the air above the large city.

Below the span of the entire spanning of construction known as Stormwind could be seen in all its glory. Each district, alley, and cobblestone road could be looked down upon as the gryphon effortlessly floated above.

Leaning sideways slightly, Flynn’s blue gazed fell on the vast city, in more awe than before. 

Unconsciously the taller man held Shaw closer, arms winding tighter around the man's waist as he looked over the spy’s city.   
If Mathias had a complaint he did not voice it, simply allowing the pirate to take in the sight.

He couldn’t help but silently admit to enjoying the man's presence as well, even if the pressure against his back stunk after a while. 

“Your city is beautiful.” Flynn all but whispered. 

Shaw smiled softly, his own eyes looking out of the city he called home.   
“It really is. It’s been through a lot but seems to only rebuild stronger, both city and its people alike.”

Carefully Flynn leaned his chin on the spy’s shoulder in a decently bold move.  
Again Shaw said nothing if he minded the action.   
——-  
They sat there, hovering in the air together until the church bells chimed loudly, startling the settled peace.

Mathias cleared his throat, glancing back at the other man.   
“I Should land and get treated.”

Blue eyes met green even with the quick glance.  
“Probably a good idea, mate.” 

Shaw nodded before skillfully urging the gryphon downwards over old town, the large birds feet carefully coming to a land on the span of cobblestone outside of SI:7.

“Wait here, I’ll return shortly.” With very mild struggle, Mathias dismounted the gryphon and disappeared inside the large building, leaving Flynn alone with the large bird and his thoughts. 

Gently the brunette ran his fingers through the fur and feathers of the gryphon, His mind playing over the last few days of his life. At no point had he expected to be sat atop a gryphon in the middle of Stormwind city, waiting for the very man he’d thrown in their brig to return.   
At no point had he expected to grow a fondness for that same man, however that had happened naturally and quickly all on its own.  
Shaw was sassy, and gave Flynn both a challenge and a level to work towards in his own development.   
Of course he’d fall for the redhead with little to no hiccups.

It was doubtful the spy felt much more than sexual frustration in regards to Flynn, but a man could take what a man could get.  
If he could in fact get there that is, was another challenge all together.

Broken from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his arm, blue eyes shot up to meet curious green.   
Shaw was now dressed in a plain linen sweater, replacing the armor he no doubt would need replaced or repaired.

Overall the healing seemed to have done the spy good, almost all traces of ache and fatigue virtually disappeared.

“Hey there, you look much better off then I last saw ya.” Flynn started letting a smile pass over his face, a humorous glint sparkled in his eyes.

Shaw chuckled low, giving a small nod of conformation.  
“I should hope so, the healer has never failed me yet. So, I suppose we should get you a room now?” Asked the redhead, not really expecting a response as he starts walking off, only to be stopped by Flynn’s hand on his arm, quickly turning the shorter man to look back at him.

“What if I don’t want boarding, and would rather something a bit more… personal?” The brunette all but whispered, hoping to express his true desire.

Shaw had frozen with the hand on his arm, keeping himself from reacting how he naturally would.   
He froze further when Flynn’s words made themselves known.

Inhaling deeply, green flicked upwards to blue. 

A tense moment passed before the spymaster gave his answer.

“I suppose that could be arranged, if you truly wish it.” 

Grinning the brunette leaned in, lips barely touching the spy’s.  
“Oh I do, love.” 

A light shiver passed over the spymaster before he took the pirates hand and led him in the direction his apartment was tucked away. A small hidden street behind the SI:7 headquarters where a small park no one used was located.  
His apartment was one of six in that area, each one usually housing a spy operative.

The door opened, allowing both men to pass through.  
Shaw had just enough time to lock the door before Flynn was kissing him, hand in his short hair.

Their activities were quickly moved to the bedroom, with one final shut of the spy’s bedroom door as the bed was then occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Giving someone a piece of your soul is better than giving a piece of your heart. Because souls are eternal.”  
> — Helen Boswell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long!  
> Focusing on Writeober took a lot of my concentration.   
> —————  
> This story has a mind of its own, and took a different turn than I’d intended, so it’s now a soulmate AU. (Not your average Soulmate AU, however.) 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Come follow me on the things!

Golden Sunlight streamed in through the pulled back blinds, illuminating the small bedroom in a gentle halo.

The sudden glowing light, causing bleary eyes to blink awake, slowly adjusting to their surroundings.  
Groaning softly, Flynn shifted in the bed. The previous night's events played back in his mind. 

It had been one of the best nights he’d spent with anyone in a long time.  
Rather than a quick race for pleasure, the two had taken their time and enjoyed in the other’s presence.  
It felt more than just sex, even though they hardly knew one another.

That last thought was a mildly sobering one, as the pirate came to full conciseness.   
Inhaling deeply, Flynn moved to wrap his arms around the redhead.  
However, there was no one else in the bed and the area Mathias had slept felt cold to the touch. 

Frowning, the brunette looked around the room.  
Nothing looked different, no note or clear message of departure on the spy’s behalf.

Perhaps the other man just expected Flynn to wake and be on his way.   
That thought didn’t sit well in the pirates stomach.  
He hadn’t expected much from their relations, but perhaps some hope had formed in his heart despite himself.

Sighing, the man moved to get dressed for his day, pulling on yesterday’s clothing before heading out to leave the small apartment.  
—-  
Once out of the bedroom however, the Kul Tiran was greeted with a truly intoxicating aroma of cooking meats and vegetables.  
Following the smell to the source, led Flynn to the apartments kitchen where Mathias was diligently cooking.

He looked as put together as the first time the pirate had seen him.  
Freshly washed and dressed in a new set of blue and silver armor. 

“Good morning.” The redhead broke the silence once he noticed the other male.

“Morning to you, mate. Didn’t know you cooked?”

“You’ll find there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Answered the spy as he carefully plated the food he’d just cooked onto separate plates.

“Aye, suppose that’s true. We did just meet and all. Perhaps though…” Flynn trailed off when piercing green eyes caught his.

Those same green eyes narrowed in question at the pirates sudden silence, a from forming on the spy’s face at the same time. 

“Perhaps what?” 

“Perhaps… I could get to know what I don’t know about you?” A crooked smile formed in the pirates face.

Mathias froze, his eyes widening before he regained his previous composure.  
The spy then grabbed the two plates before setting them down on either side of the small kitchen table and finally sitting down himself.  
“You should eat.” 

The dismissal stung a little but it wasn’t like Flynn had really expected much else from the spy.  
It didn’t mean he’d stop trying either, unless the other man told him to bug off directly.

“Alright, alright.” Quickly the brunette sat down to eat.  
His earlier statement was proven as the food was devoured. Mathias could indeed cook and cook well for that matter. 

“This is really well cooked, matty!” Flynn praised eagerly with half a mouthful.

Mathias grimaced at his companions poor table etiquette but said nothing of it, or the nickname that had started to regrow on him.   
He still harbored mixed feelings for the old nickname, memories of long ago were entwined with its very existence. Flynn had meant nothing bad by using it, in fact it was almost… endearing coming from him.

Shrugging, Mathias chose to respond to the compliment alone.  
“Thank you, my grandmother taught me many things cooking just so happened to be one of them.”

Grinning, the brunette placed his hand over his heart before speaking.  
“Well my thanks to your grandmother for such a delightful treat.” The sentiment was finished off with a wink.

The spymaster was sure the gesture was intended for a more devious meaning.   
A light blush covering his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at the now smirking pirate.

“Yes well, anyway. I will be shortly leaving for work, I should return by seven thirty or around then. You are welcome to explore the city to your heart's content.”

Flynn blinked for a moment before a genuine smile spread over his face.  
“You want me to stick around then?”   
There was a certified softness to the pirate's voice, one that made Shaw blush darker as he moved to leave the apartment. 

“I would not be opposed, no. However if I am overstepping-“  
Shaw was quickly cut off by Flynn, both in words and the sudden arms that had winded around his waist.   
“No, no, no. I quite like the fact you haven’t tired of me yet.”  
The brunette’s words while slightly teasing were still laced with a softness.

Shaw smirked, leaning back into the other man for a moment's peace before his long day of work.   
His eyes closed and a gentle smirk passed over his mustached face.   
“Tired of you and enjoying your company I believe are two different things.”

Flynn scoffed, faking being offended.  
“How absolutely rude of you, Spymaster.” 

A chuckle answered the pirate before the shorter man turned in his grip.  
Blue eyes met green and before either knew what happened, their lips met one another in a gentle kiss that ended all too soon.

“I must be going.” Spoke the spymaster with obvious regret, before he pulled away Shaw handed the taller man a small bag of coins  
“Take this Incase you end up in town.” 

Shaw then moved to the door, opening it without a single look back to Flynn.  
“Have a good day, Flynn.” Was the last thing the spy said before he disappeared for most of the day. 

Left momentarily dumbfounded, Flynn stared at the wooden door while holding the weighted bag. 

It had felt like a true connection had been blossoming just then, before the spy had scampered off.

Sighing softly, the brunette pocketed the coins before leaving the apartment himself, intent on exploring all of what Stormwind had to offer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our universe grants every soul a twin-a reflection of themselves -the kindred spirit – And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other- even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love.”  
> – Julie Dillon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Soulmate AU is something my friend helped me come up with, I wanted to do something different then the average AU, so I hope my unique take is enjoyable!

Stormwind was large. Much larger and more extravagant than Boralus.  
It would be extremely easy to get lost in the spanning Alliance city. 

Flynn just hoped he’d be able to navigate his way back to the spy’s apartment before he got home.

There really wasn’t anything he was looking for, not particularly anyway.  
He did hope to come across a food market of some kind however.

Since Mathias had cooked breakfast the pirate was hoping to cook dinner.  
It seemed like the redhead could use a good home cooked meal.  
He probably lived off to-go food and meal bars.   
His kitchen hadn’t been well stocked, that had been one of the many things he’d taken notice of in the spy’s home. 

Chuckling softly, Flynn shook his head at the thought.  
Strands of his long brown hair slipping loose as he did so. 

Shaw seemed a man who wouldn’t properly care for himself but slaved to put the care of others first.  
All the while neglecting his own needs.

Even though they hadn’t known each other even a full week, Flynn was almost positive he knew more of the other man then Shaw even realized.  
The brunette had always been a people person, and reading people was one of his best traits.

In the middle of the great city small market booths had been set up.   
Various goods were displayed at each for purchase, from ingredients to baked foods and beyond.

It seemed as those the bakers and grocer store owners had formed a small market for passers by. 

How convenient for a pirate in need of some ingredients for dinner.

With a grin, Flynn made his way into the small market to use some of the money he’d been given.

After wandering in and out of the rows of goods, a mild realization dawned on the brunette.  
He didn’t know if Shaw had any food allergies or intolerances.

Back in Kul Tiras when he’d cook for Tal and himself, he had always had to be careful with what he made. His best friend having a few intolerances and such. 

Luckily there was a large enough selection of things to pick through.

Grinning to himself, Flynn set to work.  
———  
Hours flew by like they always did when there was a pile of papers stacked high and no foreseeable end. 

Sighing deeply, Mathias closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair for a moment's rest.

Without fail the amount of paperwork would double or triple while Shaw was gone, like clockwork it never stopped.

Sitting back up and looking over his desk and all the scattered reports and forms, sitting above it all atop a couple books was a picture of two people.  
Green eyes remained fixated on the small photograph and the people inside, a young version of himself locked in a hug with a dear friend and partner lost to time and circumstance.

Edwin’s long hair cascaded down his back in the picture, his smile wide over his chiseled face.   
The rogue's smile very much reminded Shaw of his newest found companion.  
Both having smiles full of blissful joy and reckless abandon.

Flynn was the first he’d let in since Edwin’s death.

Even though he’d barely known the other man and met under less than desirable circumstances, the overwhelming sense of trust and safty he felt around the brunette couldn’t be ignored. 

A glance to the clock told Shaw it was almost seven.  
He’d promised Flynn he’d be home by seven thirty and Shaw wasn’t one to break promises.

Standing the spymaster gathered his things, sorted the paperwork to be more manageable, then left. He locked up his office and gave the few agents a passing wave as he passed them on his way out.

Once outside SI:7 headquarters, Shaw let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and set off for home.   
———  
A small alarm clock chimed loudly, telling Flynn it was Seven fifteen and he’d have to hurry up whatever was left to do.

After getting home from the market, the pirate had gotten right to cooking and preparing meals for himself and the spymaster.  
He’d gotten a wide arrangement of things to cook with just to be safe.

Quickly food was pulled out and placed on bowls and plates around the small apartment table, a quiet hum left Flynn’s lips as he did so.  
A tune heard frequently in the streets of Kul Tiras.

As the brunette worked on getting dinner perfect the vague thought of it all being too much for someone he’d just met, too romantic even.  
However that line of thought was interrupted by the front door opening, giving way to the spymaster himself.

Shaw’s eyes widened with surprise at the sight before him.   
A variety of foods carefully laid out on the small table and Flynn clothed in just a plain linen shirt and denim pants. Evidently he’d done some clothes shopping on top of the grocery shopping. 

Carefully setting down the plate the pirate had been holding, the taller moved across the way to greet Shaw, an innocent smile plastered over his face.

“I hope you don't have much issues with food, but I tried to air on the safe side and make a good variety.” 

Speechless, Shaw’s green eyes flickered between the table and the smiling face of the man before him.   
His chest felt tight with emotions he hadn’t felt in a long time, only much more intense than he’d ever experienced.

*A ship captain is much like the sea.  
Unpredictable and chaotic yet always beautiful and reliable.  
Sealike blue, ever present.  
Especially in the windows to another’s past and present.*

The words like a rush of emotion flowing through the spymaster's mind in a flourish of poetry and emotion.  
A man of strict reason and simplicity, The redhead had never had a nact for poetry or any of the arts for that matter.   
So why now?

“Shaw?”   
Green eyes flickered back up to meet worried blue.

Concern laced the voice of the blue eyed man's voice as he spoke.  
Flynn had been watching the others' reaction closely. Inwardly afraid he’d gone too far with his gesture. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just, no one has ever done something like this for me. I… no one has ever cooked for me like this, let alone worry for what may or may not be an intolerance of mine.” Mathias’s words were believable, yet the tint of emotion left his ability to be all too convincing slightly skewed. 

Flynn smiled softly before taking the spy’s hand and leading him to a chair, urging him to sit. Only to lean down carefully.

“Good enough place to start, mate.” Softly spoke Flynn beside Shaw’s ear before leaning back up to push the spy’s chair in.

The pirate then took his seat across from Mathias and they both began to enjoy their meal together.

A careful silence fell between them, laiden in emotion and tentative feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect.”   
> ― Criss Jami, Venus in Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is based off the fact every time I write Spymaster, my Docs wants to autocorrect it to Soymaster.  
> I hope y’all find it as funny as I did.

“Soy milk, Mattie?” Flynn questioned lightly, stopping for Shaw to pick out the right dairy substitute.   
They two had been at the market for almost an hour now, restocking the apartments shelves. Something Mathias was exceedingly poor at staying on top of on his own. 

“Yes? Is there a problem?” 

“No, I’m just curious is all?”

“I have a lactose intolerance, simple as that.” Mathias moved to continue their shopping, Flynn following close behind.  
“Soy… spy...” More mumbling followed.

The spy stopped in his trek, turning to glare at his companion.   
“What are you on about?”

The only answer Shaw received was Flynn shouting with a grin on his face, “Mathias the Soymaster!” With that the brunette erupted into laughter, causing Mathias to groan with a roll of his green eyes.

“Why are you like this?” 

Flynn quilled his laughter, a wide smile still plastered over his face.  
“You love me!” 

Shaw sucked in a deep breath, abruptly turning to walk away from the other.  
A light blush dusted over the spy’s cheeks, his heart spiking in unpleasant little jumps. The words from a few nights back ringing loudly throughout his mind like a gong chime. 

*A ship captain is much like the sea.  
Unpredictable and chaotic yet always beautiful and reliable.  
Sealike blue, ever present.  
Especially in the windows to another’s past and present.*

Unfortunately it would seem, he did...  
Love him that is.

Not too far behind, Flynn jogged behind his red headed companion, the grin still present on the pirates face.  
“Oh, loosen up a bit, mate! You’re alway so serious!” 

“If I’m not serious, that puts me at risk.”  
Scoffing, Flynn wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders.   
Their eyes met, Flynn’s open and shining while Shaw’s remained ever closed off, weary.

“Today’s your day off mate, relax.”  
The Pirates' voice was comforting, like nothing the spymaster could really put his finger on. 

He had just met this man, yet here he was, unable to stop himself from falling.   
Like some magic spell compelling him to feel so strongly.

With the poem ringing louder in his mind. Shaw moved away from the others' grasp.   
Instantly the heavy feeling vanished and the words grew quieter thanks to the distance. 

The library was close by, only a few blocks.  
If Shaw left now he’d be able to do some research on what was happening.   
“Flynn, I need to check in on something, I promise I won’t be long.” 

“Wait, Mattie!”   
But the call fell on deaf ears as Mathias ducked down the alley.   
Leaving the brunette dumbfounded.

The spy had looked startled, but Flynn couldn’t place why.   
He hadn’t said anything to rile him up, had he?

Turning the pirate made his way to the apartment he shared with Shaw.  
Shaw had said he wouldn’t be long.  
Flynn trusted that.

The walk over was uneventful, it wasn’t until he passed a young couple clinging onto one another looking so deeply in love that the walk became less, uneventful.

The Kul Tiran’s mind flashed with images of Mathias, combined with loud echoing of words not entirely his own.

“A spy is like the mysteries he uncovers.  
Hard to read and ever the enigma to uncover.  
Forest Green, ever present.  
Especially in the windows to another’s past and present.*

He stumbled, only a little before catching his balance by gripping the stone wall to the left.   
Wide blue eyes stared down at the cobble ground, the bags he’d been gripping were still in one hand, but just barely. 

That was… weird?

It wasn’t that much further to the apartment, the faster he got home, the more time to question what the hell had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you loved someone and had to let them go, there will always be that small part of yourself that whispers, "What was it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it?”   
> ― Shannon L. Alder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Happy new year everyone ~
> 
> There’s probably one or two more chapters left in this story.   
> I’m really excited to see this to its end.

Running up the cobblestone steps, Mathias quickly found himself lost in a world of books and various parchments.  
The smell of ink and old paper hit almost immediately upon entry.  
It wasn’t necessarily unpleasant.

Milling about were just a handful of people, some appearing to be in search of a specific text while others seemed aimless in their browsing.  
The librarian, a elderly grey haired woman, sat behind a desk in the middle of the open entry, seemingly un observant. Mathias was able to simply walk by her unnoticed.

The spy wasn't entirely sure what he was searching for beyond, answers.  
Answers to what exactly, was another question.

Ever since the voice, if one could even call it that began, Shaw couldn’t get the words it had said out of his head. 

*A ship captain is much like the sea.  
Unpredictable and chaotic yet always beautiful and reliable.  
Sealike blue, ever present.  
Especially in the windows to another’s past and present.*

It felt like something was trying to tell him something, something about Flynn.  
Not with words but with feelings that form themselves into words in the mind's eye. Almost like an interjection of thought.

The entire thing was strange and confusing. Putting it into words wouldn’t be easy and asking for any kind of advice would likely lead people to think the leader of SI:7 had gone nuts.

Therefore, Shaw to the best of his ability combed through book after book, in search of any form of an answer. 

It wasn’t until the spymaster had almost given up in his search that, a small section in the back of a book talking specifically about ancient stories of the light, had been found.  
One sentence in particular.

*Sometimes a bond forms that is so great, that even the light herself must intervene.*

The book went on to tell’ tale of bonds being formed in what the book dubbed ‘inner poetry of the light’ of in more basic terms, the light speaking to individuals through their own minds, giving hints to their perfect partnership in the form of almost poetic like thoughts.

Leaning back into the wooden library chair, Shaw sighed heavily.

What the book spoke of was only stories on parchment, no true proof or documentation of any events having happened.

But still… even the tallest of tales had come from some form of the truth, and what the spy had been experiencing had sounded just like what the inked texts spoke of. 

With a final glance over at the still open book, Mathias stood, leaving behind his research in favor of returning home to the pirate he’d abandoned on the street a few hours ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it.” 
> 
> ― J. Sterling, In Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Come follow me on all the things~

Coming home to spilled groceries and a partner bent over himself, gripping the sides of his head in frustration, was not what Mathias had expected.

Flynn genuinely looked in pain.  
He’d have to be, to have just dropped their freshly bought goods like that.

With extreme worry and careful steps, Mathias went to the brunette’s side, his hands moving to cover the ex pirate’s.  
“Flynn?...”  
At the initial contact of skin on skin there was an electric shock, almost like a stream of light magic. 

Both men’s eyes widened meeting one another as simultaneously the not quite voice echoed through both their minds, light and musical much like the Naaru’s voices.

*Two halves cut from a similar cloth, coming together to better one another.  
One chaotic like the sea, the other calm like the night.   
Shadowed forests meeting Rippling Sea shores in a beautiful merger of polar opposites.*

Warmth spread through both men, only to pool in a swirling vortex around each of their hearts.   
Almost as if the light herself was giving their very beings a hug.

“What.. what’s going on Matty?”   
The Kul Tiran’s voice wavered slightly, looking into the eyes of his partner for answers.

Shaw sucked in a deep breath, then swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. 

They had both heard it this time, at the same time.  
There was no doubt about it now.

No doubt that something truly magical was happening between them.

“I think…” Mathias moved to cup his hand over Flynn’s scruffed face, his green eyes shining with emotion and confusion.  
The reality of their situation only now coming clear, as he stared back into sea blue eyes. 

“I think we’re soulmates, Flynn.”

Sea blue eyes widened further than they already had, a tint of recognition and realization seemingly washing over him like a cold wave of frothy seafoam. 

“I thought… I thought soulmates were just children’s tales.”   
Flynn’s voice was much more hushed than usual, awestruck as the truth to all the fairytale stories he’d grown up with settled. 

“I thought that as well, but the… the voices? If you can even call them that had me question everything I knew. So I went researching. SI:7 had nothing of use, I had to look at what the archives of the library held.”

A small smile formed over the other’s face, amusement dancing in his eyes .  
“That’s where you ran off too?” 

Shaw nodded, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because…” Green eyes shifted from the other, looking everywhere but.  
“Because I didn’t want you to think I had gone mad, and honestly didn’t really know what to think before I left today. Something had been plaguing my mind for days now, of words and emotions all too familiar to you, I was… confused to say the least. I’ve had my experience with demons in the past.”

Mathias shuddered, a hollow look passing over his eyes that was quickly masked over.   
Flynn caught both, even if he hadn’t been able to see the entirety of Shaws eyes, he still saw the fear.

Something told him, he didn’t want to ask what demons Shaw had seen,

“I didn’t want to make a repeat of that if what was happening was of a more nefarious nature.”

Nodding, Flynn moved forward slipping off the chair to kneel beside where Shaw had dropped by his side moments earlier, wrapping his arms around the spy, tugging the smaller man into his chest.

“I understand why you were so cautious, love. Honestly… I only started to hear? Them on the way back from the market. I saw a lovely little couple pass by and I thought of you, then my mind echoed like it never had before, I had a right good headache after that… speaking of, that bother disappeared the moment you first touched me.”

Shaw rolled his eyes at hearing the pure amusement in the other's voice.  
Leave it to Flynn to take a magical event and make light of it all.

“You’re truly something else” Lightly, the spy jeered at his partner, who only smiled wider than he already was.

“Aye, but I’m your something else. Soulmates, remember matty?!”

Mathias let an amused sigh be his answer as he stood, offering the ex pirate a hand. After both men were standing, Flynn leaned down to capture the redheads lips in a deep kiss, one Mathias returned eagerly.

Sealing the deal with a kiss, the final piece to the cosmic puzzle clicked in place, finishing off the lights message to her two lovers.

*The windows to one's past and present, give way to their innermost desire, their very souls true nature.   
For some very lucky few their own being is connected to another.  
Forever in cosmic matrimony.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this stories journey! I hope it was an enjoyable one~
> 
> I’ll post the full poem in the next chapter, in case anyone wants to read it in full.


	11. Full Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Just the full poem~

*A ship captain is much like the sea.  
Unpredictable and chaotic yet always beautiful and reliable.  
Sealike blue, ever present.  
Especially in the windows to another’s past and present.*

“A spy is like the mysteries he uncovers.  
Hard to read and ever the enigma to uncover.  
Forest Green, ever present.  
Especially in the windows to another’s past and present.*

*Two halves cut from a similar cloth, coming together to better one another.  
One chaotic like the sea, the other calm like the night.  
Shadowed forests meeting Rippling Sea shores in a beautiful merger of polar opposites.*

*The windows to one's past and present, give way to their innermost desire, their very souls true nature.  
For some very lucky few their own being is connected to another.  
Forever in cosmic matrimony.*


End file.
